I Spy
by MaidofShadow
Summary: ""I spy with my little eye," Winter said the next line without thinking. "Something perfect." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them but she couldn't take them back. The others guessed everything from the sun to the dirt but no one got it right. That is, until Gimli decided to jokingly say, "The elf."" Fellowship plays "I Spy". Oneshot Legolas/OC 10th walker


**Not a very good oneshot that I found on my computer. I wrote it ages ago and never posted it so I decided to do that now even though the characters are OOC and it's not my best work. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

"I spy with my little eye something blue." Winter said lazily to the some of the members of the Fellowship.

They were playing this new game she had introduced them to called "I Spy" to pass the time. Everyone had been waiting for Frodo to wake up since he had arrived carried by the Eagles and a game had seemed like a good idea to those who had nothing better to do. Aragorn was off doing something that no doubt had to do with his crowning. Gandalf was doing something important as he always was and Sam wouldn't leave Frodo's side. Everyone else was playing the game: Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry and Winter.

Winter had been completely and utterly confused when she had fallen out of her fencing competition and into Middle Earth but she had soon managed to find friends within the Fellowship whom she had been forced to travel with. She had proved useful on more occasion than one, using her smarts and skill with a sword to help them. She had kept their spirits up with her optimism and odd stories and games from her world, just as she was doing now. She had gotten along best with Merry, Pippin and Legolas but she soon tried to distance herself from the elf, realizing that she was quite taken with him. Falling in love with him was a very bad idea but no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, it had ended up happening anyways.

"Is it the sky?" Pippin asked. Merry rolled his eyes.

"No Pip, that's too obvious."

"No Pippin, it isn't the sky." Winter told him.

"Is it that flower?" Gimli tried, pointing at a small bluebell nearby. Winter smiled at him.

"Correct." Gimli grinned and puffed out his chest. "It's your turn."

"I spy with my little eye..." he paused, looking around for the right thing. "Something wonderful."

"That ale." Legolas answered without hesitation, nodding towards some men carrying a barrel of ale into a building.

"Exactly," Gimli looked a little disappointed that someone had gotten it so soon. Winter laughed at his expression and what he had chosen.

"It's your turn Legolas," Winter informed him, trying hard to not stare or blush when he looked her way. He gazed at her for a moment before turning away thoughtfully.

"I spy with my little eye something that is white." Legolas said after a moment's thought.

"The city!" Pippin responded excitedly, sure he was right. Legolas shook his head, crushing his hopes. Poor Pippin looked so disappointed. Winter's heart went out to him.

"The tree?" Merry asked. Legolas shook his head once more. "The bench?" Another shake of his head. Legolas seemed to find them all amusing.

"Give us another hint," Gimli prompted. "This whole place is white!"

"It's unique." Was all Legolas said.

"Is it...my hair?" Winter asked.

Winter's hair was completely white, even though she was only in her twenties. Legolas had commented on it once, calling it odd and wonderful.

Legolas smiled at her and gave her a slight nod. She grinned but tried to make sure that the warmth that rushed through her body when he smiled at her didn't show.

"I spy with my little eye," Winter said the next line without thinking. "Something perfect." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them but she couldn't take them back.

The others guessed everything from the sun to the dirt but no one got it right. That is, until Gimli decided to jokingly say, "The elf." Winter would've lied but her flaming red cheeks gave her away.

"Wait," said Pippin. "It is Legolas?" Winter didn't respond but the way her cheeks flared up was response enough. _Why did I do that?_ She thought. Legolas looked a little surprised at first and then he blushed slightly and looked down.

"Gimli! I need you!" called a voice.

"Coming!" Gimli yelled back still staring between the elf and the woman. He then walked away muttering something.

"Oh Merry!" Pippin said as if suddenly remembering something. "Faramir asked someone to fit us in official clothes of Gondor! We need to go now or we'll be late!" Merry nodded and waved at the others before running after Pippin.

That left Legolas and Winter sitting together awkwardly.

Winter was kicking herself internally. _That was really, really stupid_, she told herself. Legolas cleared his throat hesitantly and Winter looked up at him. When had he gotten so close?

"Why did you say that?" Legolas asked, regarding her with embarrassed curiosity.

"Uh..." Winter didn't know what to say. Lying was useless. She might as well tell him. It was bound to come out at some point. Why not now? "Because I think you're perfect. Always have." She almost whispered the last part.

"Truly?" Legolas asked. Winter nodded, sure she was as red as a tomato.

"Truly."

"Since we're admitting things." Legolas began. Winter looked at him curiously. He was not one for blushing but his cheeks were a bit pink at the moment. "I find you amazing." Winter gawked at him. Her? He found her amazing? "Furthermore," Legolas cleared his throat. "There is a good chance that I am in love with you." All she could do was stare. Was he serious? Was he talking to someone else? "Say something."

She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. After a moment she pulled away.

"I love you."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to hear what you think. Sorry it wasn't my best work. I hope you liked it regardless.**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


End file.
